


Do i know you?

by needmesomepie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Be happy, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Slightly angsty maybe, Sorry Not Sorry, but please don't read if it will trigger, i could have killed them, if you didn't already know, im trash, it was tempting, only like a sentence, very brief mention of suicidal thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7834375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needmesomepie/pseuds/needmesomepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a classic story really, of two in love that get separated by death. However this one has a slight twist. See one of these has been reincarnated, whilst the other remained, immortal. One is merely a human, yet the other a highly powerful sorcerer. And one was a once high and mighty king, the other his loyal manservant. The basic story may be the same, but they sure as hell made it their own and after 1500 plus years of separation, surely nothing dare stand in their way now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do i know you?

24th October, 2015. The day that Merlin would never forget. The day the once and future king finally rose again. He'd felt it in his veins, heard the magic screaming in his head and he'd run, faster than he'd ever run before, to the lake which had given the town its name. He watched the king walk out of the lake, across the embankment and straight past Merlin without so much as a second glance. It was then that Merlin knew, Arthur didn't remember anything. It tore at Merlin, destroyed him piece by piece until he was a walking shell of the man he used to be. He'd lived these past 1500 plus years for one reason. Arthur. And now he didn't remember him and it was killing him, breaking him down to the point where he saw no reason to go on. That was until 3 weeks later when he was sitting alone in the park, under a tree he'd considered trying a rope to, and lacing it around his neck more times than he could count. He was in the middle of, well, doing just that when he heard a voice from behind. But this wasn't just any voice, no, this was the voice of the once King of Camelot, his bestfriend and the man he'd always loved, no matter what.

"Excuse me, but, do i know you? I just saw you sitting here and you looked really familiar."

Merlin smiled, for he knew now that there was hope. But he couldn't tell him. It wasn't that he didn't want to, it was just that this wasn't the Arthur he knew. He wanted his best friend back, not the shell of the man he used to be. He wanted his friend and all the quirks, memories and inside jokes that came along with him and this Arthur, well that wasn't him. So no, he couldn't tell him, not yet. He had to wait for Arthur to remember.

"No, i'm sorry, i don't think we've met before."

It went on for weeks, maybe even months, Merlin lost count. But every now and again he'd hear his voice, and he'd always speak those same four words.

"Do i know you?"

And each time Merlin would simply reply

"No."

One time when Merlin was scouring the library for a book on healing spells, fantasy of course to everyone else, but not Merlin, he heard him.

"Do i know you?"

He spun around to meet the blonde, his eyes shining with all the colours of the ocean, yet so empty inside and smiled. That was the fourth time this week.

"No."

Merlin said simply, with a small smile.

"Oh. I'm sorry i keep asking, it's just i really feel like i know you. Like we've got some sort of history together. Are you sure we don't know eachother?"

"Quite sure."

Merlin replied and that was that.

It happened again 3 days later, whilst Merlin was bringing the shopping in from his car. He was walking up the path to his front door when he heard those words.

"Do i know you?"

He smiled and turned around.

"No, i don't believe you do."

"Oh okay, sorry to have bothered you."

And Merlin walked into his house, beginning to wonder if Arthur would ever really remember.

One week later and Merlin was sitting on a bench overlooking the lake of Avalon, when that same voice graced his ears. However it was different this time. It was still the same four words, but the tone in which they were said was different. It was no longer a question, more a statement with a hint of mockery. Mockery that only one person was capable of. Merlin slowly turned around to face the man with hair as golden as the sun, and eyes the colour of the sky and sea all at once, now with so much life behind them. Almost as if the man had a past, had a life. He repeated those same words.

"Do i know you?"

But this time he smiled.

"No. I'm not sure you do."

Merlin went along with it. He had to be sure this was really Arthur, _his_ Arthur.

"Are you sure? Because i thought you may have once been the worst servant to a fantastic king, yet so incredibly loyal, with a side of dollop head."

Arthur grinned as Merlin's smile engulfed his face.

"Do you really remember?"

Arthur leant down and pressed his lips to Merlin's in a light, but passionate kiss.

"Yes, Merlin. I remember everything."

"Oh, so you remember how much of a prat you were then?"

Arthur frowned whilst a small smile crept onto Merlin's lips. He pulled Arthur down onto the bench beside him, snaked his arms around his neck and kissed him with a kiss filled with not only 1500 years of pain, but 1500 years of love.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trash okay lets move on
> 
> This is the second one where no one dies what
> 
> Brb just going to plan my funeral because i'm obviously extremely ill
> 
>  
> 
> (One was dead at the start though does that count?)


End file.
